


Untitled

by JayWrites



Series: Love, Hurt, & Misery: One Shots [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s assistant learns a hard lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my tumblr for about a month. And after some recent comments I've received I decided to share it here.
> 
> I dedicate this to all the black fangirls that has to endure countless comments about how Tom (and by extension any of his characters) would “never” date a black girl. I hope this makes you smile at the very least. 
> 
> I’m not even gonna lie. This is petty as hell. Enjoy.

Karen absolutely loved her job. Being an assistant was usually a thankless, hectic job but working for someone like Tom Hiddleston was the equivalent of being in heaven. She couldn’t believe that she would be working for him at first. She pinched herself more than a couple of times just to see if she wasn’t in fact dreaming. It was one thing to sit at home and fantasize about meeting your favorite actor and it was a completely different one to actually have it come true.

Tom was everything she had hoped he would be and more. He was much more handsome in person that any picture she had ever seen of him. When he greeted her the first day she nearly giggled like a small child at those piercing eyes of his. And his voice! That thing could melt butter. His simple, “Hello, I’m Tom,” sent shivers through her body. It took her a minute to remember her name and when she finally stuttered it out he laughed at her awkwardness. That laugh! How can a breathy “ehehehehe” sound like angelic hymns? Oh and his scent! She had read comment after comment about how amazing he smelled but actually inhaling it with her own nostrils was like a religious experience. And he _always_ smelled good. So much so that Karen had come to believe that it was his natural scent.

However, above all these things, the aspect she loved the most about working for Tom was that he was genuinely a great guy. His charisma oozed out of him naturally. He said “bless you” more often than the Pope; he was always friendly (even when he shouldn’t have been); and, more importantly, he never treated her like an assistant. Karen had worked for these Hollywood types before. They were always so demanding. “Do this… Go here… Get me… I want…” And if she were to make a tiny mistake they always acted as if it were the end of the world. More than once she got the “Don’t you know who I am?” speech. (Most times she didn’t know who they were at all. She just knew the check cleared every week).

But Tom was different. He was every bit of Disney Prince that she imagined him to be. Kind, sweet, caring, intelligent. He had pretty much ruined other men for her. He was just so…perfect. So much so that when she had heard rumors about his…peccadilloes…she ignored them.

Hollywood had this type of “open secret” environment. There were a few behavior or desires that actors, directors, producers had that were kept from the public but anyone who was in the business knew about it as if the facts were common knowledge like simple math. Karen had heard—more than she would have liked—about Tom’s penchant for bedding women. She never heard anything too disgusting—like wild sex parties—but she did hear more than once about him taking home a young starlet or two or a gorgeous model here or there. But for the most part these didn’t tarnish his image for her. She understood that Tom was a grown man and that he, like everybody, had desires. And who was she to judge or begrudge him when he acted upon them? What killed her, though, was that he never turned that lustful eye upon her.

If the rumors were true (and, okay, she’d admit that she was sort of hoping they were) then Tom should have at least made a move by now. God knows she was dropping hints like they were breadcrumbs. She giggled at all of his jokes (even the less than funny ones); she leaned in close when she talked to him so that her full chest would be exposed; she wore her favorite lipstick that made her thin lips look luscious and kissable. All that and still nothing. Maybe she was being too thirsty. He was a gentleman after all. Maybe the rumors were just that? Besides the only woman she had ever seen him with in the four months that she worked for him was this Cassie woman and Karen knew that _they_ weren’t doing anything.

Sure Cassie seemed perfectly nice but Karen thought that she was just too far out of Tom’s league. Tom attended Eton College and graduated from Cambridge (or somewhere like that) and Cassie…well…Karen liked the white blouse she was wearing although she didn’t think it suited her tone properly. Cassie was simply a friend. Nothing more. Even though Karen had personally made enough dinner reservations for two in the last months she never really thought anything more of it. She had also made reservations for Tom and Chris Hemsworth, Tom and his mother, Tom and a his agent as well as a few business meetings. This thing between him and this woman was simply business. Karen was sure of it. (Hell she’d bet her job on it!)

Besides Cassie wasn’t his type. Tom liked girls like…well like Karen. Tall, leggy, blue-eyed, brunette. There was absolutely no comparison for the two. If the paparazzi happened to pass by as Karen was standing next to Tom the following headline would no doubt declare them as lovers. That’s how ideal they looked together. She was just a better fit. All she had to do was get him to notice her somehow.

It was damn hard to do so because Cassie seemed to always be around on his down time. Karen didn’t mind so much as first but he’d either spend every lunch break with Cassie or sent Karen away while the two had a meeting. How could she woo him if she couldn’t get a moment or two alone with him? She had to up her ante.

She decided she had to pull out her big guns. She wore a low-cut T-shirt that accentuated her voluptuous breast and a skirt that put her legs on full display. She wore heels for added effect, knowing that each time they clacked across the floor it would draw his attention to her. She wore her hair down in loose curls that framed her face. She wore her make up so that her thin lips looked fuller than they normally were and so that her blue eyes could stand out even more so. She looked nothing less than amazing. He would have to be a fool to ignore her.

Yet ignore her he did. The seemingly neverending sound of her heels against the hardwood floor drove him insane whenever she would enter or leave a room. Also, they slowed her down. A simple task now seemed to take her twice as long to complete. He still had a lot of errands that he needed her assistance with before he left for Italy on Monday. Her slowness put him way behind schedule. He couldn’t understand why she would substitute the sneakers she usually wore for those damn clunky heels.

Tom looked at the time on his watch. And now she was late retrieving his and Cassie’s lunch. Great. That meant he would have to cut their lunch date short so he wouldn’t miss his one thirty meeting. He hated to eat and run. These few moments alone with Cassie was the only respite in his hectic schedule and Karen was eating into it. He looked at his watch again and let out an annoyed groan. “Where the hell is she? I’m starving!”

“Aww, c’mere, baby,” Cassie cooed as she gently pulled him down next to her on the couch. She gently placed his head on her shoulder and rubbed his back. “I’m sure she’ll be here any minute. And if she’s not you can grab a quick snack so you don’t miss your meeting and then we’ll just have a late dinner. Just the two of us.”

“But I’m hungry now,” he playfully whined as he nuzzled her neck.

Cassie smiled and mischievously said, “I got something you can eat.”

Tom looked at her and gave her a devilish grin. “Don’t play with me, Cas. You know I’ll have your legs up in the air and you’ll be screaming out ‘Oh, Thomas!’”

Cassie couldn’t help but throw her head back and laugh. “Okay. Okay. I’ll behave.” Truthfully, however, a part of her wanted to continue messing with him in hopes that he would act upon his warning. She wanted nothing more than for Little Miss Karen to walk in on them with his face buried between her thighs.

Cassie was no fool.

She knew that Karen, like so many countless others, had a thing for Tom. The female attention he received was relentless. Waiters, assistants, secretaries, whatever would all giggle and bat their lashes at him the moment he entered a room. Even if she was standing next to him with his arm around her waist. They all ignored her. She was no more important than a gnat or a fly. Something to be swatted away and dismissed. It irked her but Cassie never gave it too much of her attention because Tom’s focus was solely on her. These poor, thirsty girls were no more than dogs chasing a bone that was already in another dog’s mouth.

Karen returned with a stock of bags in her arms and a river of excuses falling from her lips. Tom silenced her with a wave of his hand before thanking her and sending her on her own lunch break. She pouted at him, once again, ignoring her as she quietly exited the room. But she was far from done trying to vie for his attention.

That Saturday, she went to his house to deliver a package he had been waiting for all week. She quickly tapped twice on the door but got no reply. She knocked again and after waiting another moment decided to try the knob. It was, of course, locked. She called his cell but only got his voicemail. She decided to try the back entrance before giving up. She was surprised to find the door unlocked. Karen smiled and shook her head at his forgetfulness. She would have to tell him to be more careful in the future. Anyone could just enter his home.

She opened the door and called his name as she set foot into his home. There was again no response and for a moment she wondered if he was even home. No. She remembered that he said he would be spending the day packing. She walked down the nearby hallway and called his name again causing her voice to echo off the walls. Again there was no response. She turned and headed up the stairs. She was about to call out again but she heard a curious noise. So he was home. She took a moment to adjust her bosom in the tight fitting dress she wore before heading to the room that sat at the end of the corridor.

The closer she got to the room the clearer the noise she heard earlier became. It was the sound of a woman moaning. A shiver of excitement ran up Karen’s spine. Wouldn’t it be nice if she happened to come upon Tom in the middle of watching a porn? She would gasp and apologize and try to leave but then he would grab her wrist and ask her to join him. Just like in the fanfiction she wrote once. The idea thrilled her so much that she began to take long strides to the room. She practiced her best surprised face as she put her hand on the center of the door. She was about to push it open when she heard the woman’s voice call out, “Aah! Thomas!” Karen paused. That obviously wasn’t from a porno! She decided to be cautious and peered her head inside. What she saw made her cover her mouth in shock.

Cassie laid across the bottom of the bed. Her head was facing the door but her eyes were shut tight. Her back was arched so that her perky brown breasts stood out. Her mouth was agape causing lustful pants to escape. Her hips gently rocked as she held onto the ears of the man whose face rested between her brown thighs. Karen’s original arousal subsided into disgust.

This was not her Tom. Her Tom would not dare do something so…unseemly. The Tom she admired and loved would _never_ abase himself to be with someone so…unlike her! Karen wondered what witchcraft this Cassie girl worked to make Tom go against his type. She couldn’t understand it. Why would he be with someone so…so…unlike him? Tom’s voice called her attention back to the couple.

“Look at me, Cas. Keep your eyes on me, darling.” Karen couldn’t see his hands clearly but the lewd wet sounds that were pouring out of the room let her know that his fingers were moving in and out of his lover. Karen wanted to throw up; yet her curiosity also made it hard to tear her eyes away from the scene.

She watched as the two lovers kept their eyes on one another as Tom returned his mouth between Cassie’s thighs. Her body jerked as his head moved at its own rhythm as he licked her. Karen continued to watch them with an odd mixture of revulsion, intrigue and jealousy. That should be her. It should be his face between _her_ milky white thighs. It should be _her_ tossing her head back screaming out expletives while he ate her out. It should be _her_ body tensing up as her orgasm rolled out of her. She turned away from them.

Maybe it was just sex. She could overlook Tom using this woman to scratch an itch. (Although she still couldn’t figure out why he chose Cassie over _her_.) The duet’s heavy pants again pulled her focus back to them. Tom was now stroking into Cassie; he held her legs up by the back of her ankles and was leaning his weight on top of her. Cassie had an arm across the back of his neck. He kissed her tenderly— _lovingly_ —on her lips before mumbling something to her causing her to giggle. Karen could see a smile form on his face in reply before moving a hand from behind one of Cassie’s knees and bringing it to the side of her face and gently caressing her cheek. He mumbled something else to her and this time she quickly nodded her head before he placed another kiss to her lips. Karen figured she had seen enough. She needed fresh air.

She quickly walked back down the hallway and down the stairs. She tried to open the front door but in her haste forgot that it was locked. She quickly unlocked it and stormed out dropping the package in her hand on the way. The door closed behind her with a large slam. She continued marching down the front pathway refusing to look back until she reached her car that sat on the curb. She hit the “unlock” button on the keyless entry pad and entered her vehicle. She drove as far as she could before the powerful need to cry overtook her and she pulled over.

She sobbed like she had never before. Tainted! Her Tom was tainted! How could he sully himself with _her_? That…that… _woman_! She could never look at him the same again. He had fallen from his pedestal. It never dawned on her to question if her reaction would have been the same if Cassie had looked different. If her skin was several shades lighter; if her hair was bone straight; if she looked and sounded more like Karen—the girl that Tom was _supposed_ to be with. Instead she continued to mourn her fallen idol until her energy was nearly spent.

She sniffled and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She would have to quit now. That was the only option. She couldn’t work for him anymore. Not without mentally replaying the morning’s events whenever she saw or spoke to him. And she would have to burn all of her DVDs as well as change the name of her tumblr—no more Hiddleston references for her! She could have cried again at the thought of her fanfiction series. She could never finish it now. Not since he was no longer the beautiful, perfect, unsoiled deity she lusted over many a night.

“It’s okay, Karen,” she told herself as she restarted the engine on her car. “At least you still have Michael Fassbender.”


End file.
